


Triunfo

by BlAnWhiDe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: CapítuloÚnico, EscribíEstoEnEl2016, Gen, Oneshot, Triunfo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlAnWhiDe/pseuds/BlAnWhiDe
Summary: La medalla de oro brillaba sobre el inicio de su pecho. Yuri Plisetsky la tomó entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, la acercó a sus labios, pero no la besó.





	Triunfo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yuri!!! on Ice no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus creadoras: Sayo Yamamoto y Kubo Mitsuburo. Y del estudio de animación MAPPA.

** Triunfo **

 

 

 

Lo había logrado.

En su debut como Senior.

Yuri Plisetsky había ganado la medalla de oro.

Y había conseguido, o eso esperaba, que Yuuri Katsuki abandonara la estúpida idea de retirarse.

¡Podía dar mucho más! ¡Joder, él sabía que podía! Al igual que lo sabía Viktor Nikiforov.

Estúpido cerdo y estúpido viejo. ¡Maldito par de dolor de cabeza!

Las luces iluminaban su lugar en el podio, así como iluminaban a los otros dos.

Él había ganado el oro, pero no estaba feliz, o, cuanto menos, no estaba satisfecho.

0.12 puntos de diferencia.

¡0.12!

¡ERA UNA NADA!

Casi.

¡Casi un cuerno! ¡UNA PUTA NADA! Tenía para rabiar de sobra. Incluso cuando, minutos atrás, se había soltado a llorar, al acabar su rutina.

Esas lágrimas no debieron salir a la luz. Él no era débil, no lo era en absoluto.

Nadie mencionó ese detalle, por su propio bien, e iba a pensar que Otabek no le lanzó ninguna mirada divertida; los amigos hacían eso, ¿no?

La medalla de oro resplandecía sobre el inicio de su pecho, y continuó haciéndolo todo el camino fuera de la pista y aún después. Yakov lo felicitó, al igual que lo hizo la ex esposa del mismo, Lilia. Y Yuri Plisetsky tenía los ojos fijos en la figura del cerdo idiota que, en el extremo opuesto, se plantó frente al imbécil del viejo Nikiforov.

 _¡¿_ _Entonces el cerdo se retirará?!_  No consiguió ocultar su reacción ante las palabras de Viktor. ¿Que volvería al patinaje? ¿Volver? Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

 _Eso depende de él_. ¡Maldito Nikiforov y su maldita sonrisa maliciosa! ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a abrazarlo sin darle una respuesta concisa?! Pero, lo que había susurrado a su oído...

Él no quería que Katsuki se retirara.

Viktor no quería que Katsuki de retirara.

Sin embargo, de él era de quien dependía el final. Viktor no estaba por entrar al hielo, sino él.

Él.

Él, que había superado el récord del programa corto establecido por "la leyenda viviente" que continuaba abrazándole.

Dependía de él y de nadie más, mostrarle a Yuuri Katsuki el porqué no debía, no  _podía_ , retirarse.

No sin dar el cien por ciento.

¡Vencerlo!

La medalla de oro resplandecía en la zona inicial de su pecho, resaltando aún más gracias a los colores del traje que se encontraba usando.

Yuri Plisetsky observó, desde un ángulo nada favorable, cómo Viktor se acercaba al otro Yuuri. Y, segundos después, cómo sucedía lo mismo, pero al revés, y con mayor impacto, puesto que Yuuri Katsuki acabó sobre Nikiforov.

Fue cuando oyó lo que esperaba.

Y apretó ambos puños, presionando a la vez los dientes, faltando poco para que gruñera.

Porque luego del gruñido vendría una carcajada que no tenía lugar.

_¡Sé mi entrenador un año más, Viktor!_

Lo había logrado.

Yuri Plisetsky había ganado el oro en su debut como Senior, había llorado patéticamente hacia solo unos minutos, y había conseguido que un estúpido y exasperante cerdo no tirara todo por la borda.

Seguro, porque Yuuri Katsuki no debía arrepentirse de más cosas no hechas.

La medalla de oro brillaba sobre el inicio de su pecho.

Yuri Plisetsky la tomó entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, la acercó a sus labios, pero no la besó. En su lugar, la utilizó para ocultar el amago de sonrisa que creció en sus finos labios.

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí BlAn(WhiDe)
> 
> Éste fue el primer escrito que hice de Yuri!!! on Ice, el 2016, poco después de que la serie terminara. De hecho lo escribí uno o dos días después, si no mal recuerdo. :"D 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Abrazos a la distancia.~


End file.
